Sick Minds
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: "I have been selected as one of the lucky few to be a Reaper, a Grim Reaper." "After all, she thought, no one wants to be in the same room alone with a crazy person." "It had drained her of anything good inside, because after all, no one cares how a crazy person is feeling." What exactly is going on? Read and find out. Multiple OC's and OC centric.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, this is my first OC story, so please if you have any tips to help me leave them in the reviews. Also, this story is going to be written at the same time as my other story Justified, so updates my not happen extremely quickly. My goal is to be able to update this story every two weeks until I finish the other one. Once I finish Justified this will become my number one priority, so I will probably update it about every week at least, if not faster. So let's get to the story.**

**I do not own Teen Titans; if I did the show wouldn't have been cancelled.**

… **This means line break.**

** "**What is it like, dying? I would say it depends on how you die. If it's quick, then it's practically painless, if it's prolonged then prepare for pain of the excruciating sort. You want to know how I know all this; I'll tell you. I am dead, gone, no longer breathing. But that does not mean I can't interact with the living, far from it. I have been selected as one of the lucky few to be a Reaper, a Grim Reaper. Who selected me, I don't know. But I do know that it is because of them I am able to avenge my mother's death. Most people think a Reaper collects the souls of the dead, and they'd be right; but what they don't know, is that there are special Reapers whose sole purpose is to kill those with souls unworthy to walk this earth. That is my job, and I intend to use it to my advantage, I intend to use my job to get revenge. I will kill the Teen Titans, because they killed my mother, and they are unworthy of walking this earth. But hey, why should you care? I am dead after all, and you are good people, so what should you have to worry about." The boy looked at his fellow classmates who were huddling in the corner, starring at their obviously deranged classmate.

"Oh, you think I'm crazy don't you? How could I have gotten this scythe if I was not a Grim Reaper!" he shouted, pointing the eight foot scythe at his classmates, some of which who were crying in terror.

"Please, don't kill us" Whispered a terrified girl, her face glistening with tears, her eyes wide. He looked at her, her green eyes meeting his grey ones. He knelt down, scythe still in his hand.

"Oh, my dear Nancy, I told you I would not kill you. You are all good people; you were all good to me before I died; so there is nothing to fear from me. Besides, Nancy, I have always found you attractive, I still do. It is unfortunate that we can never be together, but I can at least do this, just this once." He reached his free hand up and cupped her face lovingly. She was frozen with fear, immobile, unable to process what was happening until she felt his warm lips against hers. She realized he was kissing her, the psycho was kissing her. As she was mentally panicking she felt his tongue enter her mouth, at this her brain went on the defensive, she smacked him as hard as she could. He fell back then stood up quickly.

"You, you dare lay hands on a Grim Reaper!" he roared, taking the scythe up in both hands, readying it to swing.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" She screamed, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, don't worry Nancy. I won't hurt you, at least not physically." He was grinning like a maniac, crazy in his eyes. "Oh, I'll do something worse. I will mentally scar you for life; make you go crazy; just like you think I am." With these words he began his demonic work. He began hacking and slashing his classmates, ripping out their thoughts, slicing of heads, severing limbs, decapitating them as Nancy sat in the corner, watching in horror as he killed the last girl, slicing her in half and leaving her guts sprawled across the floor. At this Nancy vomited, the taste was foul and putrid, but nothing compared the horror show before her. He turned and looked at her, still smiling. His black robes were stained with the innocent blood of her classmates, the people she had gotten killed.

"Now Nancy" he said in a kindly as he walked over to her and knelt down. "We're going to try this again, and you better not slap me." His voice was still kind, but it had a deadly undertone to it. He cupped her face gently and began to kiss her. He loved the feeling of her warm lips against his, and he wanted more. He began probing her mouth with his tongue, and he loved it. He just couldn't control himself.

An hour latter Nancy was lying on the cold, bloody floor naked and crying. She was covered in blood from head to toe, and only some of it was hers. She was so mortified at what had happened she couldn't think. He stood over her putting his robe on, his black hair a mess.

"Thank you Nancy, that was an excellent experience." He said this with an aura about him that could only be classified as love. "I know it's against the Grim Reaper code, but would you come with me, be my love and joy while I am on this earth?" He seemed so sincere about this, she almost said yes. She almost said yes to keep herself alive, but she couldn't do it. Not after everything she had witnessed, what he had done, what he had done to her.

"No." She whispered this at such a soft level it was barely audible to his ears.

"Very well, I will leave you to the rest of your life." He would not blame her for her choice; after all, he must intimidate her, being a Grim Reaper and all. He walked out of the red bricked school, and smiled as he looked at his former teacher hung by his neck from the flagpole. He wasn't the nicest of teachers, he had always been a bit hotheaded, and so he had killed him; just like he would do to the Titans.

The Reaper smiled in is sleep as he remembered what he had done that day, ah happy memories. That had been three years ago when he was sixteen, he was now nineteen; and ready to punish the Titans for what they had done to his mother.

_**…...**_

"No!" She sat up, drenched in sweat and shaking from the horror of her nightmare. It was the same one she had every night, it was the most intense terror she had ever felt. Over and over, every night; it was enough to put her here. In this white, rubber room with happy people always around her; it was so annoying. The therapist always asking her the same questions, what was she afraid of, what caused this to happen, what could be done to fix it? If she knew what could be done to fix this she would have done it a long time ago; so fuck the therapist. She clearly doesn't know how to fix it, so now she is here. In this place of despair and agony; whose bright idea was it to put all of the crazy people in the same building? Was it so all the inmates, excuse her, patients could talk about how they want to die? But she did know one thing, this night mare was caused by a real event in her past; and that is why she's in here. Everything was that boy's fault, if only she could remember his name.

At that moment the door to her cell, correction, room opened and the stupid, annoying, bitch of a nurse walked in dressed in white; why was every thing here white? Her dress, the walls, the building, everything was white; she fucking hated white, it drove her crazy. Ha, like she could get any crazier. The nurse walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Nancy" she said in a bitter-sweet voice, it was clear she didn't want to be here either. "It's time for breakfast. Why don't you come down to the dinning hall with the rest of your friends?"

"I'll be down in a minute." Nancy mumbled, not wanting to deal with people right now.

"Ok, but please hurry." She walked out the door, obviously glad to be out of the room. After all, she thought, no one wants to be in the same room alone with a crazy person. Nancy walked over to the only window in her room, which was reinforced with iron bars on the outside for her protection. She may be crazy, but she's not stupid. She knew they were there to keep her from escaping, because no one wants a crazy person on the loose. Three years in the loony bin had faded her, taken almost every thing she ever was. It had drained her of anything good inside, because after all, no one cares how a crazy person is feeling. Her hair, once a bright blond, was a dirty, mangled mess that had lost its color; her eyes were now a faded green, almost dead, almost, but not quite. She turned to walk out her door when it was opened again, and was surprised to see the visitor nurse. Her parent's had stopped visiting their nineteen year old daughter, and no one else she had ever known had visited her; so who could it be?

"Nancy, you have a visitor. This is Mr. Grim; he said he knew you back in high school. I'll just stand outside the door and let you two talk." When she moved the person behind her walked in, and gave her a familiar maniacal smile. It was him, the guy from her night mare. The crazy kid with schizophrenia from her high school, why was he here?

"Hello Nancy, long time no see." He still had that cool, calming, dark voice, almost like the quite before a storm. She just stood there, paralyzed with fear, unable to think straight either.

"I just came to tell you that I am sorry for my actions all those years ago. They were hasty and uncalled for, and the Reaper Council punished me for it; but I wanted to see you again, just once. So here I am, this will be a quick visit because I have work to do. I just have two things to tell you, that's it. The first is that I am going to get my revenge on the Titans for killing my mother, and the second is that my offer still stands. You can still come with me, be my pride and joy on this planet; but only if you want to. So what do you say Nancy, will you come with me?" He was giving her a pleading look, like he was depending on her answer to survive. This was all just too much for her, the visit from the psycho, the offer, every thing. All she could muster was the same answer she gave three years ago.

"No." He hung his head in defeat.

"I understand you don't want to go with the Reaper, which is fine. But I won't leave without this." He leaned in close and kissed her, just like he had the first time. But this time he had some self control; he broke it off, leaving her stunned as he walked out the door. The nurse walked back in, smiling as usual.

"Well, how was your visit? Was he nice?" She tried to sound like she cared, but the nurse's face had I don't give a fuck written all over it.

"It was fine." Nancy lied, it was not fine. He had come to visit her, he had kissed her again. But she would not tell them, they didn't deserve to know what had happened. But she knew someone who did, or rather, multiple someones. Telling them would not only help her, it would probably save them as well. But for now, she was being escorted down the dinning hall by the nurse. Maybe she should try and talk about something else besides how much she wanted to die, of course in a place like this, what else was there to talk about. She sat down in her specially assigned seat; plotting her escape while eating the terrible oatmeal she had been served. Yep, it seamed like a wonderful day to die.

**Ok, so what did you think? How were my OC's? This chapter was more of an intro to my OC's chapter than plot development, even though I got the plot rolling with this chapter as well. Also, I am sorry if I insulted anyone with schizophrenia or someone who knows a person with schizophrenia. This is just an idea I had so I wrote it down and I liked it, so yah. Please R&R this chapter with anything you think could help me, flames, random comments, anything. So I will hopefully have the next chapter up in two weeks, but no promises made.**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Guess what, I've been on a writing craze so I am updating this story faster than expected, but don't expect it every time. This will probably be the only time I update this story this fast until I finish Justified. I also would like to thank TheDarkQueenOfRandomness for betaing this story for me So without further ado, let the story begin.**

Nancy was once again in her room, hugging her knees against her chest and rocking slowly back and forth. Her eyes were darting back and forth, staring at the horrific scene in front of her. The boy was killing her classmates again, and, no, he was touching her.

"Get off me!" She was screaming and crying, shouting at people only she could see. "Please, not again, not again" A nurse flung the door open and a metal table was rolled in. Nancy had no idea what was happening, she could only see what was in front of her, the evil boy grinning maniacally with a scythe in hand. The doctors picked her up and strapped her down to the table, and rolled her out of the room. Nancy began to thrash as the boy came closer

"Oh please, stop, please!" She was in pure terror, he could not touch her again; he just couldn't.

"Someone alert Doctor McCarty about this, her episodes are getting worse; we may need to do some tests." The man pushing the cart nodded at the nurse, this was the worse he had ever seen her. They pushed her through a large metal door and into a medical room.

"Give her fifty CC's of anesthetic and ten CC's of the anti-hallucigen. We need to end this episode so the therapist can talk to her, and so McCarty can decide if we need to do some tests." They began to stick needles into her arms, causing her to go berserk.

"No, no, please, no!" She began fighting her bonds, wanting to run, run until she had outrun everything. He was removing her clothes.

"No. those stay on! Please, no don't, please!" She was shaking in fear, not able to do anything. The anesthetic had begun to take affect, she felt herself get sleepy; at the same time the anti-hallucigen had also began to affect her mind. The boy and her dead classmates began to fade and in their place the sight of nurses and doctors looking at her like she was insane; which she was. She heard them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

When Nancy woke up she was sitting in a familiar leather chair.

"Just great, the fucking therapist." She mumbled as he walked into the room. He was a rotund man with long black hair.

"Hello Nancy, how are you doing today?" he asked her in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Fuck you Hugo; I don't need this right now." She was not in the mood, she wanted to get out of here and warn the Titans; but that was kind of hard when you were under twenty-four hour watch in one of the biggest mental asylums in the world, Arkahm. Plus, if she did get out, she would have to run from Batman. She knew it was impossible, but what were her options. Get out by being mentally sound before He killed the Titans, or break out and try to warn them. Escape was the easier option at this point, there was no way she was getting mentally sound any time soon.

"Well Miss Nancy, Dr. McCarty wishes for me to talk to you right now so that is what I am going to do. Now, what did you see in you hallucination? Was it the same as the others?"

"Those are the same questions you ask me every fucking time, and I give you the same fucking answer. Yes it's the same, it's always the same. I relive what happened three years ago, the terror, the pain, the suffering, everything." She turned away, looking out the window at the world outside. All she saw was the wall and barbed wire of the yard, and she hated it. She hated this place, she hated Hugo, the nurses, the doctor, everything about this place; even herself. A tear began to form in her eye, she wiped it away. No need to give Hugo any more questions to ask her.

"Why do you think you keep having these visions? What is the point of them?" he was really starting to get on her nerves. She sat up and stared at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I don't know Hugo, why do I keep having these visions? Maybe it's because I'm crazy!" She shouted all of this with as much venom as she could muster. "I've been in Arkahm for three years, and you ask me why I have these hallucinations? If you don't know then you must be the world's worst psychologist. I also didn't realize that these horrific hallucinations are supposedly sending me a secrete message, that there was some secret meaning behind it all. I figured they were just there, and they were to torture me into insanity; which they did. So Hugo, are you going to ask me anything that I can actually give you a definite answer, or are you going to keep asking me these stupid ass questions that have no answer?" She was breathing heavily, glaring in the direction of a very stunned Hugo.

"Well, that was very, interesting" he finally said after recovering from his shock, making notes on his pad.

"What are you writing down?" Nancy wanted to know how crazy Hugo thought she was.

"I'm writing down your thoughts, they were helpful in determining something."

"Determining what" she spat, what could they possibly decide for her. She was stuck here until she was cured, so what could they decide for her? Unless…

"Am I being transferred to the high-security wing?" Nancy asked fearfully. That was where the Joker, Penguin, and all the other crazy super villains went. She would not survive in that place.

"Yes, but that's just one of the two things that need to be decided." With that Hugo left the room and a nurse walked in and escorted her to her room. She could not go to the high-security wing. She would not only be unable to escape, but she would also be killed by the inmates down there. She may not be the softest of girls, but they were hardened criminals, insane psychos, and murderers. That's where He belonged, but He had not been caught yet; and it was not likely that he would. She fell asleep, hoping against all odds the nightmares would leave her alone for one night.

…

He smiled, he had kissed her again. He had missed Nancy so much it had hurt, so he found her. He would have killed every one in the place to free her if she had said yes, but she hadn't. Now he was waiting for the message from the Reaper Council. The never talked to him face to face, but through his head. As if they had read his thoughts he heard the voice of the original Reaper, who was now the lead council man.

"Raymond Blankwood, we are aware that you have again broken the Reaper code. This is unacceptable!" The council man sounded furious, which he was in his rights to be.

"You not only broke it again, but with the same woman! What do you have to say for yourself?" It sounded like the head Reaper was breathing heavily.

"I love her, I loved her when I died; I love her after words. I told you this the last time, why should you need to ask me again." He said all of this is his head so the councilman would be able to here him.

"You were put on probation for two years last time, yet you get a second offense. I'm afraid I will have to revoke your Reaper title. I hate doing this; you were one of the best Reapers I've ever had." There was now a hint of sadness in the head Reapers voice.

"Wait!" Raymond thought very quickly, he could not lose his title. "I'm about to go take the lives of the Teen Titans, do you want to get rid of me just yet?" He was hoping this would be enough to get him off the hook.

"The Teen Titans you say? That is interesting." The Councilman sounded interested. "Ok Raymond, here's what I'll do. You have a month to kill all five of the Titans. If you can do this then you will not be stripped of your title. If you can not, however, then you will not only be stripped of your title, but you will be put in the deepest pits of hell. Do you understand?" The tone of the Reaper sounded extremely serious; he knew he had no other options.

"I understand, I will kill them and keep my title."

"Very well, I will check in after one month. Oh, and remember, a Reaper can still be hurt and killed, but if you are killed as a Reaper, then your soul is destroyed, never to exist again. Remember this." And with that the connection was closed. Ray wiped sweat off his forehead; that had been worry some. He had almost lost his Reaper title. He could not lose that if he wished to exact revenge for his mother. But for now he had saved himself, and he was glad. Now he could focus on the Titans specifically instead of having to go after people the council told him to go after while trying to kill them on the side. If anything this had made it easier to kill them. But for now he needed to sleep. He walked over to his bed to lie down. He was content with his job, he loved it. He got to kill the unworthy and save the innocent, it was a wonderful job and it helped the world. Of course most people didn't even know he existed. Because as a Reaper it was critical he never left any evidence, so he always wore white gloves and a skeleton mask. The hood on is robe kept his hair from falling onto the floor. He had never left a trace, and had left so many police forces baffled. He now had the FBI on his trail, ha, like they'd ever catch him without a shred of evidence. He smiled at his scythe that was in the corner, the beloved tool of the Reaper. It was perfect, the best weapon ever. It had reach, killing power and the ability to be used as a tool on the daily basis; it made an excellent can opener. He fell asleep with the happy thoughts of killing the Titans in his head.

…_**...**_

Raven had been meditating in her room when she felt it. It was one of the most disturbed, malevolent minds she had ever felt; but it was extremely far away. She focused in on it, it was the mind of a psycho; and it was in Gotham. She could only think of one person in Gotham that crazy

"The Joker, he's after us." She gasped, feeling the thoughts inside the mind. He had wanted them all dead, for revenge. She didn't know exact details because of the distance, and the fact that shattered minds were almost impossible to read. But she did know one thing; Robin was the one in the most danger. Whatever reason The Joker wanted revenge, it probably had something to do with Batman. And if he wanted to do something to get back at Batman, then killing Robin would be an excellent thing to do. She knew they needed to call Batman, but she decided to not bother them all at midnight; not even with something like this. After all, wasn't Joker in Arkahm?

** Ok, so now you are probably wondering why there hasn't been much about the actual Titans so far and I can answer that. This story is more OC centric than Titan, but expect to see them more and more as we progress into the story. But for now you will be experiencing more of the OCs. I also would like your opinions on my OCs, what do you think of them? Do you like them or not, what do you like or dislike about them. I'm curious about your thoughts, so please review. Flames, criticism, help, randomness, whatever you feel this story deserves. I have also started a new community called Plot Lovers. It's full of stories that actually have a developed plot and is not just 100% fluff with no or limited plot. If you know of a story, or have a story that could go in there, then PM me with the Title and I'll check it out. But for now,**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey people, I'm still on that writing craze so here's another really fast chapter. Again, don't expect this every time. I will also tell you that there will be more of the Teen Titans in this chapter than previous ones. I would also like to thank my reviewers. They are no one. I love this story and I know people are reading it, it's called checking the traffic, but it wouldn't kill you to leave a review. So without any further delays, onto the story.**

Nancy's eyes snapped open, very aware of where she was. She was now in her new room in the east wing of Arkahm, the high security wing. Her new room was orange instead of white, and she had on a straight jacket. She was now wearing a new orange outfit to go with the orange of her room; at least every thing wasn't white any more. Nancy shook her head; she wasn't going to last long here. When it was free time and they were allowed into the small court yard to interact with each other, she would instantly become a target; she just knew it. It was just like school, every one picks on the new kid. The only difference here was the teachers were actually guards with guns pointed at all of them, and the students were psychotic super villains; but other than that exactly like high school. She remembered exactly what had happened in the meeting that had decided to put her here, she had been allowed to listen to it; listen, but not speak.

_**Flashback **_

_** "All right, what exactly is the purpose of this Dr? I was told to come here without any explanation." The warden seemed quite disgruntled to be kept in the dark. He was in charge of the facility so he was used to knowing everything.**_

_** "It's quite simple, sir. I wish to move Nancy to the high security wing of this facility. She is becoming worse and I believe she could become more of a danger to others, as well as herself." The doctor was acting prim and proper around the warden, something he was not everywhere else. The doctor was thirty and was an absolute player. He was always talking about a new girlfriend, while constantly flirting with the nurses. She had more than once heard "interesting" stories from the nurses about how they had had a magical night with the doctor. The warden had never found out about this; if he had then the doctor would have been fired.**_

_** "Well, I don't now. The high security ward is for the craziest of the people here. Are you sure she really needs to go there? We could put here in the south wing, that way she'll be under a closer watch without being in the…"**_

_** "I agree with the doctor on this, sir." Hugo had stepped up from behind the doctor, wearing his signature white suit. "She has begun to show violent tendencies after and during her episodes, we have had to strap her down more than once in the past. She has also shown to be more hostile in our regular therapy sessions, which is why I believe she needs to be put into the high security wing." Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just because she was freaking out during one of her episodes they were going to throw her in the same place as the Joker, Penguin, and all the other murdering psychos; they were the ones who needed to be locked up. She wished she could shout at all of them that they were the crazy ones if they thought she needed to be placed in there; of course an outburst like that would probably only help the doctor's case. So either way she was going, unless the warden decided that she didn't need to be placed there; it was her only hope.**_

_** "Well' the warden sighed, he hated to do this but the proof from both Hugo and McCarty only pointed in one direction. "I guess she needs to be placed in the high security wing. I'll sign the papers for her transfer while you go inform the guards to get a room ready for her." He shook his head while he pulled the pen out of his pocket; it was so unfair for such a young girl to have gone through all this. She reminded him of his daughter, but he still had a job to do; otherwise Batman would have a word with him, and he did not want to do that again. The warden handed the papers to the doctor, who was smiling. Now he could do some experiments on Nancy without having to have the warden to sign off it.**_

_** Nancy was livid; she was being deemed the craziest of the crazies. She knew that she couldn't fight her way out, but she could get back at the doctor.**_

_** "Hey warden, did you know that Dr. McCarty sleeps with the nurses. If you don't believe me then ask them." She smiled as she was escorted out of the room with the sound of a furious warden shouting at the doctor behind her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Now she was sitting on her bed, which was a lot softer than her other one had been, wondering what would happen next. She had already eaten lunch, macaroni and cheese with apple sauce. She had heard the Joker shout at the guard from down the hall

"Jimmy, I've been in and out of here for ten years and you still haven't learned that I don't like macaroni." He had gone from nice at the beginning of his sentence to deadly at the end. There was no way she that crazy; of course she would find out if that was true during the free hour they would get today. As if right on cue her door opened and a guard entered with a key.

"Don't get any ideas here" he said gruffly, turning her around forcefully. "There are fifty guards with guns ranging from rifles to snipers watching every prisoner; which there are twenty of. We more than double the prisoners here, and there are more than a hundred guards that can be called to help. Chances of escape are zero." He finished unlocking her jacket. It felt good to move her arms again, but what the guard had said pissed her off.

"If this place is so inescapable, then how has the Joker escaped from here at least twenty times?" She looked at the stunned guard, smirking as she left the room.

The yard here was different than the yard in the west wing. In the west wing there was grass, flowers, and trees; here there was dirt and rocks. Nothing but dirt and rocks, and it sucked. She must have been the first one let out because when she looked around nobody was there. She walked over to the largest pile of rock and climbed to the top, hoping that no one would bother her up her. She watched as the rest of the inmates were allowed out of their cells. Most were just the average, run of the mill, serial killers with metal problems; then they began to release the real villains. She watched as the Joker, Penguin, The Riddler, Two-Face, and Mr. Freeze were let out of their cells. Mr. Freeze had on a special metal suit that kept him cold so he wouldn't die. She prayed them, of all the people here, did not see her. Her luck just kept going as they all walked right over to her.

"Well, what do we have here, looks like we have fresh meat boys." The Joker said as he started laughing.

"She's clearly new since she doesn't know this is our hang-out." The Penguin remarked.

"Well riddle me this, riddle me that; guess who's going to take care of that." The Riddler pointed to Two-Face.

"Alright, let's do this." He rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out a flat stone. Nancy saw on one side was a crude drawing of a face with a smile on it, while the other side had the same face but with x's for eyes. She prayed that it landed on the smile side; she did not need to get killed on her first day.

"Well, here goes nothing." Two-Face tossed the rock and caught it, it was a smiley face. Nancy thanked what ever higher power there was, if any existed, for helping her.

"Darn, I like the dead face" said Mr. Freeze in a raspy voice, folding his arms in disappointment.

"Well, I guess we explain it to her the nice way." The Joker turned to face her.

"Ok toots, let me be the first to welcome you to the wonderful world of the high-security wing. There are five snipers, one in each of the towers, and forty-five other guards with an array of wonderful guns." He laughed a little at his own comment, the others were acting like this was normal; which it probably was. "They've also ramped up security so you may have to wait a few months until a new guy comes along, and then maybe you'll get out when we make our escape. So, that's escape info, now for status lessons. We are top dogs, me being the highest because I've escaped more than the others; and this is where we hang. No one else talks to us unless we talk to them first, that's rule number one. The other rule is simple, you do what we say, when we say it, no arguments." At this they all gave her a deadly stare. That was one rule she would make sure she didn't break.

"So now you leave this rock and don't come back." Nancy nodded and hurriedly left, sitting alone in the corner of the yard.

"Boys" the Joker said, grinning wider than usual, "I've got a plan to bust out of here." They huddled, forming the plan.

…_**...**_

Raven was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of her favorite herbal tea. She was still bothered about what she had discovered the night before, the fact that someone like the Joker was after you wasn't exactly something you wanted. When Robin walked through the door she stood up and walked over to him, face as serious as ever. Robin not missing this sensed something was wrong.

"Ok Raven, you seem worried. What's the matter?" Raven took a deep breath, calming herself before speaking.

"Last night I sensed someone who wanted revenge."

"Raven, there are a lot of people who want revenge in this world." Robin said, chuckling a little.

"But how many psycho paths want revenge on a hero?" At this Robin got serious.

"Was it Slade? I knew he was still out there." Robin was growling; he knew sooner or later Slade would come back.

"No, it wasn't Slade, but it's possibly worse. The mind I sensed was insane and coming from Gotham. I couldn't tell exactly who it was because of the distance and the chaos in the persons mind, but I'm pretty sure it's the Joker." At her words Robin's Jaw tightened, the Joker. That mad man was one of the most dangerous villains in the world, and he was one of the craziest as well.

"The worst part of it is he wants to kill us." Raven was looking scared now, the reality of the situation setting in on her. The Joker had broken out of Arkahm so many times people had stopped counting, who was to say he couldn't do it again.

"Why would he want to kill us, we've never done anything to him?" Robin seemed confused now; he was never one for seeing the big picture without a few clues.

"You were once Batman's protégé; if he killed you then he would get revenge on Batman. But since he's the Joker, killing all of us is just more fun for him. That's why he would want to kill us. I'm worried Robin, he could do it." She really meant it, Robin could see it on her face; this really worried her.

"Look, I'll contact Batman and let him know what you found out; and in the mean time we can do extra training if that will make you feel better." He really wanted her to feel safe; she was like the sister he had lost, he didn't want to lose another.

"Thanks Robin and can you not tell the others I felt this way?"

"Of course, don't want them to think you've gone soft." He was chuckling until Raven dumped her tea on his head and walked out, laughing a little.

** Ok, there you have it folks. This is where my mind has taken me with this story. As I promised, there is more Titan in this chapter than previous ones. The amount of Titan in the chapters will continue to increase, but I will be having most of it still focused on my OC's. However, a little look into the future of this story, Nancy will eventually meet the Titans. That's all you're getting out of me for now. Please, any reviews accepted. Flames, help, randomness, anything is accepted. I use it all when I'm writing. Until next time**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey this chapter is up and running, so you better get started before it passes you by. As you have all probably noticed, this story seems to have a limited amount of Titans in it, and you would be right. This story focuses more on my two OC's, Nancy and Raymond, than the Titans. I promise that once we get to a certain point the Titans will be in it quite a bit, we just haven't gotten there yet. So for now, enjoy what I have written. **

The wind whipped ferociously through the chilly night air, causing his cloak to flap around like a kite. Raymond used his scythe as a walking stick to keep his balance as he walked up the hill. It had been a week since he had visited Nancy in Arkahm, and he was still grinning like a maniac. He still had three weeks to kill the Titans and he was already in Colorado; a major improvement from being all the way on the east coast in Gotham. He figured he'd make it to Jump in another week, giving him two whole weeks to kill the Titans; god he loved his job.

"Almost there Titans, almost there; then you will pay for what you've done." He trudged on, gritting his teeth in frustration as the wind picked up. As he neared the top of the hill it began to flatten out, and he spotted a farm off in the distance. He knew he needed to stop for the night, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. He would simply knock on their door and see if they would let him stay out of the kindness of their hearts, or he would simply kill them and stay there anyways. He really hoped they would let him stay without the need for violent actions. Ray approached the door and rapped on it several times. What he assumed to be the wife of the farmer who lived here answered the door.

"Oh my goodness, what re you doing out in that storm? Come inside please!" She ushered him inside the warm farmhouse and sat him down on a wooden chair, she took notice to the scythe he was carrying.

"Are you a farmhand for hire who got caught in the storm?" Her voice shook a little, unsure of what to do about the man with scythe. Ray, not wanting to frighten the people who had so kindly helped him, lied to their faces.

"I am a farmhand ma'am, but I am not for hire. I lived on my father's farm in Kansas for many years, until it had to be sold. We couldn't afford it anymore so we took what we could carry, and left our farm. My father and mother are now living with my grandparents, while I am making my way to my uncles in California. I unfortunately have sold everything I own but my scythe for money to buy food." It wasn't that hard, after all, when you kill people for your job, lying isn't the hardest thing in the world to do.

"Well, you can eat here tonight for free. My husband is out with the animals right now, they don't do so well when it storms this bad. He may stay out there all night, but that shouldn't surprise you; I bet you've done that plenty of times before with your animals." She laughed a little at this and he laughed along with her; if only she knew what he really did, then she wouldn't be laughing but rather begging for his forgiveness. Raymond was debating on if he should tell this woman or not when he heard a voice coming down the stairs.

"Hey mom, who are you talking too?" The girl stopped and stares when she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ray. "Who is this?"

"My name is Mr. Grim, I was caught in the storm and your mother was kind enough to open up your home to me." He was staring at the girl, infatuated by her resemblance to Nancy. Her blond hair shone like gold in the light of the crackling fire, and her green eyes shone with the youth that he had seen in Nancy's those many years ago. He had to stop himself from doing something drastic and foolish.

"Ok then," the girl said, obviously wary of the stranger with a scythe sitting in her living room.

"Alex, could you please stir the soup for me; I want to show this nice young man to his room."

"Ok mom." Alex walked over to the large stock pot and lazily stirred the contents while her mom showed him the way up the stairs.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me ma'am. I have spent plenty of nights sleeping under the stars. Not that I don't enjoy that, I love the outdoors; it's just been a while since I've slept in an actual bed," Ray was laughing at how these people were fooled by his lies. He only did it for their benefit; it would only help them to not know the truth. Most people he had told the truth had either begged for forgiveness or called him crazy. The ones who called him crazy would end up dead, and he didn't know what kind of people these people were.

"Here you go, this is our guest bedroom. I hope you'll be comfortable in here." She left him alone in the room. It didn't contain much, just a bed with plain sheets and blankets and a desk; but it would suffice for one night. He left his scythe in the room, not wanting to be rude and bring it to the dinner table. As he made his way down to the kitchen, the smell of roast potatoes and chicken broth filled his nostrils. It had been a few days since he had eaten anything except for fruits and nuts he had found in the woods, or crops stolen from fields.

"Something smells good," Raymond said as he stepped into the kitchen. The farmer's wife blushed, embarrassed.

"Thank you, but it's just roast potatoes and some chicken broth; nothing very fancy."

"Well ma'am, for a guy who's only eaten what he could find for a few days it smells heavenly. I don't believe I got your name though, you have one I assume."

"It's Elizabeth, and you've met my daughter Alex. Her full name is Alexandria, but we like Alex better."

"Well I think both are just lovely." Raymond gave Alex a smile. She blushed a little at his comment and smiled back.

"Enough chit-chat, let's say grace and tuck-in." Elizabeth began to pray and Ray just sat there, unsure of what to do. He had at one point gone to church with his parents, but that had been years ago. His parents had always told him that there was a God, but he had always doubted them. How could you know something existed if you couldn't see or hear it? He knew he was a Grim Reaper because the high Reaper had told him. He had been physically presented the scythe and cloak. He had heard and seen the original Reaper, so he knew it was real. He realized that Alex and her mom were looking at him with quizzical looks.

"You can begin eating now Mr. Grim."

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought. Thoughts about The Lord do that to me sometimes." He gave her a fake smile, he felt bad about lying but it was for their protection.

"Well, I'm sure he will understand if you wish to eat." He nodded before beginning to devour his soup and potatoes. He made small talk with the two women he was lucky enough to have as company. When he finished he washed his dishes in the sink despite Elizabeth's protests before retiring to bed. He gave them a smile and thanked them again for their hospitality before disappearing up the steps. When he entered the room it took only seconds for him to collapse on the bed, asleep from exhaustion.

_Raymond's dream (In Italics)_

_ He was eleven again, his mom was still alive, and he was visiting his uncle in Jump city. He was watching the smoke rise from the building while his mom held his hand, trying to drag him away from the burning building. He watched as the girl with orange skin and red hair shot green things from her hands at the missals that were flying through the air. He heard someone shout_

_ "Take this you snot munching losers!" before he saw a large missal hit a guy with glowing blue stuff all over him. He heard the red-headed girl shout "Cyborg" as he fell in a cloud of smoke._

_ "Please Raymond, let's get away from the building before it falls," his mother pleaded. But he couldn't hear her; he was fascinated by the people who were fighting. He watched a boy in a traffic light colored outfit ran across building shouting_

_ "Titans Go!" It was amazing. The sight of flashing lights ranging from black and blue to green and pink. It was so captivating he couldn't look away._

_ "Please Raymond; we need to get away now!" He looked at his mom, tears were streaming down her face. The look on her face was enough to get him to move, but then a voice from behind him said_

_ "Why leave? What's the point? You like the fight, so why not go towards it?"_

_ "Because my mom wants to get away from it, she says it could fall." He was talking to the voice out loud, but his mom acted like this was normal; for him it was. He often talked to his invisible friends. They didn't show themselves because they had no clothes and the clothes on earth didn't fit. _

_ "Well then, if your mom says it's wrong then you can't. Come on Raymond, you're a big boy now, make your own decisions." The voice had a point, he was a big boy. He was eleven, almost twelve, but his parent's usually made the decisions for him. They had him going to a psychiatrist every week who wanted to talk to him and his friends, but he hated the psychiatrist. The only reason he hadn't said anything was because his parents said they were proud of the fact he went and didn't complain. Well today he was going to do what he wanted. With that he bolted away from his mother, heading towards the fight._

_ "Raymond come back here," she was screaming as she chased him._

_ "No," he shouted back, "I want to get closer to the fight!" He kept running until he entered an alley that led to the other side of the building. It was blocked by a large chain link fence .He could see on the other side that the fight was intense. A girl with pink hair was shooting bolts of pink at a girl in a blue cloak. That girl dodged them and shot blasts of black energy back at the pink haired girl. He watched as a green kid changed into a T-Rex and chased a large guy with long hair while the guy with blue stuff on him was shooting beams of blue at a small kid with metal wings._

_ "See," said the voice in his head "wasn't this worth it?"_

_ "Yeah, it was worth," he whispered back, staring in awe of the sight before him._

_ "Raymond Blankwood, you do not run away from me," his mom scolded, dragging him away from the fence. "What were you thinking; you could have been hurt or killed." Before she could say another word Ray heard the kid who had said Titan's go shout_

_ "Titans, finish this!" before a defining explosion that caused the building to collapse. His mom started sprinting and he was right on her heals, not wanting to be crushed by the burning ruble. As they were running another explosion shook the ground and caused the building to crumble faster. Raymond watched in horror as a large chunk of flaming building fell in front of him, right on top of his mother._

_End Dream_

Raymond woke with a start, cold sweat dripping from his face. He knew who had caused the building to crumble, the Teen Titans. He knew who had killed his mother, the Teen Titans. He didn't know it then, but he learned later and had sworn revenge. And now that he was a Reaper his revenge would come so much easier.

"Sleep tight Titans, but I will come for you." With that he fell back into a very deep sleep.

…_**...**_

Nancy could here the footsteps of multiple people coming towards her, but when she looked up the people she saw walking toward her scared her.

"Good day toots, how're the guards treating ya?" The Joker laughed at his joke. The guards in the high-security wing of Arkahm weren't the kindest people in the world, they were actually quite cruel. They were always joking about the crazies.

"What do you guy's want?" she mumbled, not wanting to converse with them.

"An offer," rasped Mr. Freeze.

"What kind of offer?' Nancy was now curious.

"Joker here has come up with a plan to get us out of here, but it requires you." The penguin struck her as the least crazy out of the bunch, the most rational. Now that wasn't saying much seeing who he hung out with, but it was a compliment.

"So what do you say toots, do you want to get out of here? Because if you agree to help us willingly we will help you escape, if you don't then you will be forced to help us and then promptly disposed of." He gave her an evil smile with a deadly craze in his eyes, she had one choice.

"I'm all for escaping, let's do this."

"Then let's get started," the Joker said before grabbing her. "I thought I told you fresh meat that you only talk to us when we say something directly to you!" he was shouting in her face, spitting a little. She noticed a guard with a grenade launcher run up and aim at them.

"There's a guy with a grenade launcher," she whispered to Joker.

"I know, that's the plan; we need that grenade launcher." At those words Two-Face pulled a sharp rock out of his pocket. Nancy didn't have pockets so she assumed he made that one without the guards noticing. He threw it with deadly accuracy at the guard with the grenade launcher and struck him threw the eye. He dropped like a rag doll, the grenade launcher falling to the ground. By now the other guards had been alerted into action, something the group had expected. They had been here long enough to know that the guards weren't too good at their jobs and often didn't pay attention. But now that was their disadvantage, because Two-Face had the grenade launcher and was blowing holes in the walls, causing guards to fall dead and give prisoners a way out.

"Thanks toots, enjoy your freedom," the Joker called out to her as he fled. She followed suit and ran, but went out a different hole, knowing the Joker would be a main priority prisoner to retrieve. Besides, she had a job to do. She needed to warn the Titans.

…

Raven stopped in the middle of training, a blast of thoughts had just come through. She watched as a robot was flying straight towards her head.

"Yo Raven, watch out!" Cyborg shot the robot with his cannon.

"What is the matter friend Raven, are you ok," asked a worried Starfire.

"He's closer," she muttered, shaking from what she had felt.

"The Joker," Robin asked, she nodded absentmindedly.

"It was like a blast of pure craziness, followed by unyielding hatred and the yearning for revenge." She curled up, hugging her knees while rocking back and forth.

"Ok, training is over, but I expect you all to be here at eight." Every one nodded, leaving the birds alone. "And you need to go lay down. It must be hard to be connected to such a psycho, but I don't think it was Joker you felt. I talked to Batman last night and he said that Joker was still in Arkahm." Raven nodded and let Robin pick her up and carry her up the stairs to her room. When he entered the living room he saw Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all watching the news.

"What happened?" Robin asked. It must be serious for BB to be watching the new. As he got closer he noticed the building on screen was Arkahm, and it had huge holes in the side. "Don't tell me it was…"

"A prison break," Cyborg finished. "Yeah, it was; looks like we will need that extra training after all." Robin nodded before walking away. He needed to call Batman.

**Well, there you go. This is a long chapter for me, but this needed to be done. I had to do a little more explaining on Raymond's background and I needed to show what Joker's plan was. Don't worry, this story is going to last quite a lot longer than you might think. I'm thinking a minimum of fifteen chapters, and that's just with the ideas I have right now. I don't know how many more ideas I will have between now and then, so it may be more like twenty chapters. Review if you want, I know most of you don't. But I will thank Hazardous By Instinct for being the only person to review this story so far. In fact I am going to reward him for it. If you are reading this, please PM with one idea you have for this story and I WILL work it into this story somehow. That is your reward. So until next time**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	5. Chapter 5

** And I'm back, did you miss me? Anyways, I have something important to say this time; I know its surprising isn't it. Well, the important announcement I am making this time is that I am changing my name. I will no longer be assassin x 007, nope; I will be Reaper of Heroes. I know that you guys understand the reaper part of the name, but the reason behind the change is simple. Most of my stories revolve around death. I don't know why but that's just what I write about, and you can tell I enjoy writing it because I wrote this story. But yeah, that's the important thing. I also want to thank Hazardous By Instinct for reviewing again. Now, on to the story.**

Nancy was breathing heavily, she was in trouble. She had been trying to get as far as possible from Arkahm when they escaped, hoping that Batman would be too busy with the other high profile villains to catch her. He was too busy with the super villains, but he was not alone. What she had not expected was for the Justice League to send a few members to help Batman with the recapturing of every body. Hawk, Dove, Green Arrow, and the Flash were all over the city recapturing the escaped inmates. She was currently hiding from Dove, and she was not sure how long this could last. He had super speed; no where close to the Flash, but defiantly faster than her. She had crawled into a gutter to try and avoid him, but he was searching the area so it was not safe to come out.

"Well, at least I'm out of Arkahm," she muttered bitterly. She knew they would catch her; it was just a matter of time. Dove would keep her stuck in her hiding spot and when the rest arrived they would capture her. "Maybe he'll leave, and then I can make my escape." Nancy was looking at her feet, so when she heard a soft voice say

"Don't count on it." She jumped, looking around in bewilderment. Then she noticed the pair of blue boots at the edge of the gutter.

"Fuck, its you," of course Dove would find her, that was just her luck. He had found her at clean, sanitary, white Arkahm, a place she had assumed he would steer clear of, so of course Dove would find her in a damp, moldy, disgusting gutter.

"Do you think you can come out of there by yourself, or do I need to call Hawk?" His soft, gentle voice sounded so caring, like he really wanted to help her. But she knew that as soon as she got out he was just going to drag her back off to Arkahm, and she did not want to go back there; but what other options did she have?

"Yeah, I can get out myself, just give me a second." She grabbed the edge of the opening and pulled herself up, gosh she was light. The time in Arkahm had really thinned her; she almost looked like a supermodel. She laughed in her head a little, that's what people who want to loose weight should do, go live in Arkahm for a while. Then they would not only be thin, but they would also hate the color white. When she finally pulled the last bit of her body out of the gutter she looked up and saw that Dove was offering her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up to a standing position.

"I fucking hate white," she muttered. His suit was all white except for the boots and bits of blue here and there and a blue dove in the center of his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, looking at the people around her. They were looking at the crazy person with horror, and she hated it. Parents were pulling their children back, backing away themselves; others were pointing and whispering to their friends. But mostly, they were looking at her as if she would attack them at any moment, like she was going to kill them. It hurt, it hurt a lot. To have people judge you before they get to know you is a terrible thing, and for her they were judging the worst. Then she turned back and looked at Dove, and received a warm smile. He wasn't judging her, he was just trying to help; that's it.

"Hi, my names Nancy," she said shyly to him, giving him a small smile. At this he smiled back.

"Hi Nancy, my names Dove." They just stood there, looking at each other, not doing or saying anything, yet the situation spoke loud and clear to Nancy; he was her ticket to the Titans. He led her down the street, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hand. He wasn't trying to make her feel like a prisoner, but more like a person. She was glad it was Dove, not one of the others that had found her. She turned and looked at him, into his deep blue eyes, before speaking.

"Hey Dove, do you think you could do me a favor before sending me back to Arkahm?" She tried to keep her voice light and airy, not wanting to tip him off that her plans were not exactly the best.

"Sure, what is it?" He really liked Nancy, she was nice. She hadn't tried to run away or fight when he had caught her; she had crawled out of her hiding place and came willingly. He didn't hold it against her for hiding; he wouldn't want to go back to Arkahm either. He didn't understand why she had been in the high-security ward, but then again he wasn't constantly around her.

"I was wondering if you could let me go so I could do something before going back." She flinched at her own words, they had sounded horrible coming out of her mouth. At her request Dove stopped walking, shocked by what she had said.

"I don't think I can do that Nancy, what exactly did you have in mind?" He was curious now. She said she would go back to Arkahm, but she wanted to do something first.

"I can't tell you, it's something I have to do," she whispered, knowing she was going to have to do something drastic.

"Then I can't let you go. I won't do it unless I know you won't hurt anyone." He wanted to help her, he really did, but if she wouldn't tell him what it was he couldn't do anything.

"Please Dove, I promise I'm not hurting anyone, but I need to do this. It's about Him." She had turned around and was now staring into his eyes, her faded green ones beginning to regain some of their lost glow as she cried. He was able to tell by just that look not only was this not going to hurt anyone, but it was the most important thing in her life.

"Alright then, I'll let you go, but on one condition." She nodded rapidly, he was letting her go; she didn't care what the condition was. "I am going to place a tracker on you so I always know where you are. If I feel like you are not going to return to Arkahm then I will hunt you down and make you sorry that you betrayed my trust, understand?" His tone had a sort of finality to it, like he was declaring the law of the land. She nodded slowly, not wanting to say anything to ruin her one chance at saving the Titans. With that he pulled a small, metal syringe from a pocket in his uniform. He placed the tip of the needle to her neck a pushed the plunger. Nancy flinched at the pain of the tracker being placed under her skin, and the fact he had used a needle. When she had first been sent to Arkahm they had given her so many shots it felt like an army of bees was attacking her. Since then she had been scared of anything with a needle attached to it.

"Ok, all done," Dove said, placing the used device in a nearby trash can. Most of the people who had been in the area before had moved on, leaving them alone on the side walk with the only the cars rushing by as company; and Nancy didn't mind that. The less people that saw the better. She didn't want Dove to get in trouble.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled at him again; he was officially her favorite League member.

"No problem, just remember what I told you." With that he left, giving her a friendly smile before speeding off.

"Now to get to Jump City," she muttered. As she walked down the street she noticed a taxi parked in an alley, its light was off.

"Off duty huh, perfect." Nancy knew exactly how she was getting to Jump, and this man was going to help. She walked up to the car and opened the driver's door.

"What the hell!" He turned to see who had opened his door, and found himself looking at a very pissed off lady in an orange jump-suit.

"Listen up bub; I'm taking this taxi and all the cash you got. If you think you can take me, you're sadly mistaken. You know about that Arkahm prison break, from the high security wing, I was part of that. So unless you think you can take a crazy girl, I suggest you get out." The driver wasted no time in getting out of the car, falling on the ground in his haste. Nancy pulled the thick looking wallet out of his back pocket while he was on the ground.

"I'll be taking this as well. Now scram." The man didn't need telling twice, he ran as fast as his stubby little legs would let him. Nancy smirked, now on to Jump, and the Titans.

…

Nancy was blazing down the highway at a hundred miles an hour, determination on her face. She had left Gotham three hours ago and was already in Ohio. She hadn't stopped at all since leaving, not for food, for the bathroom, anything. She was dead set on making it to Jump before Him. He may have a head start, but she has wheels. Unless He has wheels as well, then she was screwed, but it made her feel better that she was at least trying.

…

Dove was now sitting in the ops rooms of the watch tower, listening to Batman speak.

"We are missing three inmates according to the list the warden gave me. We need to capture the Joker, Mr. Freeze, and some girl named Nancy." At the mentioning of Nancy's name Dove froze, only for a millisecond, but it was enough for Batman to notice.

"Do you know something about this Nancy person Dove?" Batman was not a person to lie to, no matter what.

"Yes, I let her go." He said this nonchalantly, like he didn't care.

"You what" roared Batman. "You let a…"

"A harmless teenage girl go do take care of the most important thing of her life before she willingly returns to Arkahm, yeah, I did. If you're so worried about it, then take this." He tossed Batman his locater. "I put a tracking device under her skin, she willingly let me. You can watch her, but don't go after her." With that Dove stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a very shocked group of heroes behind.

…

Ray was sitting comfortably on a bus, relaxing as they trundled slowly towards Jump City. Elizabeth had given him some money and told him where he could find a bus station. He had thanked her for her kindness before leaving, his destination in mind. He had found the bus station easily when he reached the nearby town, and was pleasantly surprised to see a bus to Jump on the list. It had cost him all of the money he had, but it was well worth it, because now he was on his way to kill the Titans, fifty-five miles an hour at a time.

…

Robin walked into the main room of the tower with a disgruntled look on his face. Raven could feel the turmoil in his head and decided to go talk to him, more for her sake than his.

"Robin, what's the matter? Was it something Batman did?" She knew he had just gotten done talking to Batman, and the two weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"Yeah, it was. They caught every one except three people, and the Joker was one of those three. They haven't seen him anywhere." Raven swallowed, this was not looking good. If the Joker got to them, she wasn't sure what they would do.

"I guess there's only one thing to do," Robin said. He turned to the other Titans in the common room.

"Training room, now." He walked off as the rest of them groaned, tired of all the extra training

**Well, what did you think? Was it any good? I like it, so I will keep it going till I finish it. I also want to thank my excellent beta, TheDarkQueenOfRandomness. She has done an excellent job of catching the many mistakes I make, SO CLAP FOR HER! (Pulls out scythe and threateningly waves it at people.) Any ways, review please, that's all I got to say. **

** assassin x 007 out. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello people, I am back with yet another important announcement. I know, two chapters in a row; what's wrong with me? But anyway, here's the deal. I started school on the 14****th****. This means I won't be able update this, or any, story as often. School for me means soccer every day after school until the end of October, debate tournaments until the end of November, and homework on top of everything I do at my house. I will still find some time to write, but I won't be able to do it as often. Ok, enough of being serious. I am thanking Hazardous By Instinct and Minao Tskino for reviewing the previous chapter, and now for you people to read this one.**

Nancy was sitting at a road side dinner somewhere in Colorado. She had been starving after driving for two days non stop, and she really had to go to the bathroom. She hoped that making it to Colorado in two days was a good thing, because if He was ahead of her, there was very little chance she could catch up to him.

"Here you go hun," a thin, blond waiter walked over to her carrying a platter of steak and eggs. The waiter set it down in front of her, asking if she wanted any steak sauce or ketchup.

"No thanks ma'am," Nancy said politely, not wanting to draw attention to her self. The prison break had been all over the news and they had been showing the faces of people that had not been caught; her face was on the list. She sat there, eating quietly in a back corner where only one other person was obviously high. She was thinking about how far she had traveled since she left Gotham. She had been in numerous chases, all of which she had out ran. To keep her car from being spotted she had covered it with a bunch of mud, chipped the paint, and anything else she thought of. But now she was almost there, and being almost there wasn't enough. She had to get there before him, because if she didn't, then the Titans were dead. As she chewed her steak while contemplating the theft of another car so the cops wouldn't catch her as easily she over heard a woman talking to her friend.

"He was the most polite boy I have ever met, even if he was a little strange. I understand why he was so keen on keeping his scythe; the last possession he owned, bless his soul. I just had to help him." Nancy froze, a boy with a scythe? Had he already been here? How far ahead of her was he? She paid closer attention to the conversation now.

"Of course you did Elizabeth; you have such a big heart. But are you sure you could afford to give him money for a bus?" A bus, if this was him then she needed to get going soon. No need to take chances, she gobbled down her eggs and steak as fast as she could and bolted out of the restraint, not bothering to pay. She hopped in the car and blazed out of the parking lot and down the road, employees shouting at her from the parking lot.

…

Raymond woke when his head hit the metal arm rest of the bench he was sleeping on. Rubbing his eyes he stared blearily out the window and found himself looking at endless miles of sand and rock. He wondered where he was for a second before he noticed the old man sitting across from him. Not wanting to seem rude he decided to talk to the man.

"Hello sir." The man, who had been staring absentmindedly out the window, jumped in his seat in surprise. Clutching his chest he said

"Dear God boy, you almost scared the life out of me." Ray mentally laughed at this. If only this man knew who he really was.

"Sorry sir, I was just wondering where we were." Ray honestly had no idea where he was. He had fallen asleep in just after leaving the bus station, which had been almost two days ago. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long, but when you don't sleep much for a few weeks or so and are sleeping in things like hay stacks and abandoned buildings, you get pretty tired. The bus bench was the softest thing he had slept on in months.

"We are almost to Utah; we passed through Vegas last night, that's where I got on." When the man said he had gotten on in Vegas Ray's eyes narrowed. This man was obviously a gambler, drunk, sex or drug addict, or possibly a combination. The man noticed this and sighed, shaking his head a little.

"Youngsters these days, always jumping to conclusions about people they don't know." The man's words made Ray curious about the reason why this man was in Vegas.

"Excuse me sir…"

"The names Lester," the old man said grumpily, obviously offended by the fact Ray had jumped to an obviously wrong conclusion about why he was in Vegas.

"Ok, Lester, why exactly were you in Vegas?" The man's expression softened. He looked into Raymond's sharp grey eyes with his tired brown ones.

"Have you ever wanted revenge on someone kid? Have you ever wanted to revenge on someone to the point you would chase them down across the country?" The man's question hit Ray close to the heart. That was the exact reason he was on this bus. He couldn't lie to this man, not when he had asked a question so personal.

"Yes I have, that's exactly the reason I'm on this bus sir. My names Ray, incase you want it." The man let out a heavy sigh, giving Ray a sorry look, like he felt pity for him.

"Look, Ray was it; you need to turn around now. Go home; go back to your family, to people who care. This is a waste of your time, and I'll tell you why. I went to Vegas, not to party, drink, gamble, or anything normal people do in Vegas. I went there to get revenge on a man who had killed my wife. I had been to Vegas before with her, a vacation for the two of us. There was a bar fight and this man threw a heavy mug at another man. He missed and hit my wife on the head. It crushed part of her skull causing bone shrapnel to penetrate her brain. She died in my arms that night, and I pressed charges for murder. He got off, no sentence. I found out his name was Mark Layton, and I hated him to the point of sin. I spent the last five years grieving over my wife and hating Mark Layton. So I bought a gun, intending on killing him" The old man began to cough, hacking violently into his sleeve. Ray was still letting Lester's words sink in. This man had gone to Vegas to kill a man, to take a life. He was an unworthy soul; would he have to kill him? Ray hoped he would not; Lester seemed like a good person, it would be a shame to take his life. Lester wiped the spittle off of his mouth before continuing.

"When I got to Vegas I spent every night in that same bar for a week before I saw him, and when I did I no longer wanted to kill him. I saw him, only five years earlier, yet he had changes drastically. He had gone from a strong, handsome young man who could get any girl he wanted to sleep with him, to being a thin, stringy drug and alcohol addict who desperately went after anything with a skirt. He had become a victim of his own evil, and he had gotten every thing he deserved. There was no reason I needed to kill, or even hate him any longer, and there was no reason for me to grieve either. My wife is up in heaven, I know this to be true. I can picture her, young, healthy, smiling, and worshiping the holy One. Do you see what I'm saying Ray? Do you understand the moral of the story?" Lester's voice was strained, as if he was pleading that he knew the meaning. But Ray had no clue, only that Lester was a good man that did not need to be killed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't see it. I'm glad you did not kill the man though. It would have been a tragedy if someone as smart and kind as you had gone to jail. Might I ask where you are going?" Lester's face had fallen. He seemed very disappointed that Ray hadn't found the meaning behind the story.

"Jump City, my home. How about you kid, where is your revenge taking you? Besides your own doom."

"Same place. What a coincidence, you're returning from a revenge trip, and I'm on one."

"Yeah kid, what a coincidence," Lester muttered, staring back out the window.

…

Raven was sitting in her room, symbols drawn around her, trying to focus in on Joker. If she could pin point his location then the League could stop him, and they would be safe. She knew they had little chance of beating the Joker, no mater how much they trained. Joker was at the same level as Slade, they just had different ways of doing things. Sure they took down villains like the H.I.V.E. five, Brother Blood, Trident, and Plasmas, but they were no where close to the level that Joker was. Robin had defeated Joker before, but only with the help of the legendary Batman. So if they had trouble beating Slade when he wasn't trying to kill them, how hard would it be to beat Joker if he was trying to kill them? Raven knew the answer to that, it would be impossible.

She could sense his mind, but it felt weird. Like it wasn't exactly his, and it was on the move somewhere in Nevada. But it couldn't be Joker; it felt more like some one who was confused rather than crazy now.

"I've got to tell Robin." Raven rushed out of her room, going to find her fearless leader.

**And here's another chapter of Sick Minds finished. Sorry for the wait, but you read the AN at the beginning. I hope this makes up for my absence, and I will tell you that I treasure my three day weekend for giving me time to write. I will update Justified and H.I.V.E. School again before this one gets updated, that way all my readers get stuff from me. Also, I am leading a rebellionish thing that is trying to stop the eliminator forum group once and for all. So if you wish to help then PM me for more information. But for now**

** Reaper of Heroes out.**


End file.
